The Xmen meet Vampyre
by Scary Shilling
Summary: A boy dicovered his powers and now it looks like he might become part of the X-men! Beware, storyline goes fast. Rated PG-13 for language.
1. Vampyre drops in

Disclaimer: I only own the boy, no one else not even X-men...MUAHAHAHA!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
--00----()----00--  
  
He ran, ran as fast as his shortish legs could carry him. He was only eight, why was he trying to outrun Mutant hunters? They were about 30 years older than the boy himself! He ran madly towards the the giant, golden polished gates of a mansion of some sort. He knew where he was going. The hunters were about 30 metres behind, and would have him tranquilised if he didn't have his light grey leathery skin all over his body. He could only muster a few words while running so fast, and that was "Crap! Shouldn't of shown 'em..."  
  
As he neared the gate, he could make out: CHARLES XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS.  
  
--00----()----00--  
  
Bobby woke up suddenly, more suddenly than ever before. It wasn't a dream, he could still hear those running footfalls. Someone was running up to the school, and fast. He took a look out the grand, shining window and made out three or four men chasing a young boy.  
  
He walked over to his girlfriend's bed and shook her gently.  
  
"Rogue. Rogue!" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Wh...Bob...Bobby? Izzat'chu?" Rogue said in the most tired voice Bobby had ever heard.  
  
"Yes, it is. Wake up! Someone outside, a mutant, needs our help!"  
  
"But they might be in the bruvahood..." Rogue said, a little less tired. Bobby hesitated, and looked out the window again. He saw as the young boy grew something like bat wings and flew over the gate.  
  
"He's not even ten, I guess! Come on!" Bobby yanked Rogue out of her bed, and saw the pink dressing gown she was wearing. He giggled insanely at the little sunflower patterns all over it.  
  
"Well you don't see me laughing at your blue BUNNY PJs, do you? Anyway, this is Jubliee's!" she whispered angrily.  
  
"Sorry. Let's go." replied a blushing Bobby.  
  
--00----()----00--  
  
//Please work now, power thingies!// The boy thought, //You showed up when I thought how cool it would be to be an animal!//  
  
Long, jet-black bat's wings sprang happily out of the child's back. He beat them madly to fly over the presumably locked gates. He saw, in the corner of his eyes, a boy in blue pyjamas patterned with little bunnies on running down a hall to the main door, which the boy was about to smack into, if the boy in bunny PJs hadn't opened the doors.  
  
"Whoa, Whoa! Outta the way, Bunny boy!" the bat boy shouted.  
  
"Um, who are you?" said the Bunny boy.  
  
"Chris Lawne, Bat boy!" said the now known named Chris,"What's your's?"  
  
"Bobby Drake, nice for you to..." Chris slapped into a banister and fell to the floor with a thud! "...Drop in..."  
  
There was a sudden BAMF! out of nowhere, and a blue-furred mutant said to Bobby,   
  
"Vhy are you up so late?" He said.  
  
"Why are you bossing me around, Kurt? Anyway, it was 'cause he came down here" Bobby said, pointing at Chris, "He's Chris, maybe we could ask the Professor if he can stay for a while?"  
  
"Vhy? You only just met him, ja?"  
  
"We'll talk about that later," The voice of Professor Xavier came from Kurt and Bobby's left, "We've got to get that boy to his senses." 


	2. Remy's in de house

Disclaimer: I own Chris, and no one else! I AM MAAAAAAAAAD!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
--00----()----00--  
  
"So, Chris, what is your power?" Professor X said in his soft, reassuring voice.  
  
"Um, Bat's skin and, uh...oh yeah, bat wings!" Replied Chris excitedly.  
  
"Quite a power you have there. Is the skin permanent?"  
  
"Yeah, so I can't go out in public..."  
  
"Kurt," Xavier turned to the blue fuzzy mutant he had seen last night, "Can I borrow your Holowatch? I need to copy the data in it."  
  
"Ja, here you go, Prof." Kurt handed him a watch that he had dug out of his pocket. Xavier opened a cupboard and took out a watch with no inside. He fitted a chip in the watch, and opened the watch Kurt had handed him, inspected the insides and pulled out two tiny rods, one blue, one red. The Professor clicked them into position, and gave it to Kurt.  
  
"Try it" Xavier said kindly. Kurt pressed a button, and he looked like a normal human. Kurt handed the original to Chris.  
  
"Here, a velcome present!" Kurt said with a giant grin on his now human face.  
  
"I think I'll make good friends here. Very good friends." Chris said, turning on his holowatch.  
  
--00----()----00--  
  
Kurt showed Chris down the hall to his room. They had a conversation on the way there. They were trying to think what Chris' mutant name could be.  
  
"EUREKA! I'VE GOT IT!!!" Kurt shouted. There was a long silence as Chris waited for one, the echoing EUREKA! to stop, and two, for Kurt to say the name.  
  
"And...? What is the name?" Chris questioned Kurt.  
  
"Oh, right. Vampyre!" Kurt replied.  
  
"Yeah! That'll do brilliantly!"  
  
"I know!" Kurt replied, walking into the room and showing Chris a nice, comfy poster bed.  
  
"Oooh, comforama! Why do I get luxury?" Chris said loudly so as the person he could see behind a curtain would come out.  
  
"Remy don' know, jus' don' get used to it, dis room's bein' demolished soon. Cockroach mania here." Said a tall man with a bandanna around his neck, and a long brown trenchcoat.  
  
"Remy? Who's Remy?" Chris asked Kurt.  
  
"The guy who said Remy, duh. Go on, go to sleep, you need rest." Kurt replied, walking out the room. That's when Chris realised he was sleeping in the same room as Remy, And it was already 8:00PM. 


	3. Ballet Wolverine

Disclaimer: MUAHAHAHA! I OWN CHRIS! But no one else :(  
  
Chapter three  
  
--00----()----00--  
  
Remy was munching on some buttered toast that had just popped up from the silver toaster when Chris walked in.  
  
"Hey Remy, Have a nice sleep?" he said sleepily.  
  
"Woke up at six, it's eleven now. Y' sure are one heavy sleeper." Remy replied.  
  
"Hey, you got a mutant name?"  
  
"Yeah, Gambit."  
  
"Why have you got that red-on-black thing on your eyes?"  
  
"Y' sure are trivial, too!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"TRIVIAL! I t'ought bats heard well."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Useless Cre'in" Gambit whisered. Chris pulled a bottle of coca cola vanilla out of the fridge and used the bottle opener to open its metal lid. He gulped it all down in one mouthful. Bobby came through the kitchen door and looked at the empty bottle. He had a hilarious idea  
  
--00----()----00--  
  
The bottle span madly, and stopped with the lid facing Woverine.  
  
"Hey! It landed on... What's your bloody name?" Chris said nicely, which wasn't usual for that language.  
  
"Woverine. Ok, now, I have to say Dare. What do I do?" Said the embarrased Wolvie.  
  
A wide grin spread over Bobby's face. "Ballet!"  
  
--00----()----00--  
  
Wolverine was dancing around in a pink tu-tu that Bobby had saved for this day. His cheeks were bright red, luckily being covered by his sideburns.  
  
"Damn, why did I ask Dare? I hate myself." Wolverine said to himself.  
  
"SMILE!" Bobby said as he took a photo of Wolverine doing a Demi-plie. That was a moment Logan was not going to forget in a hurry. Bobby was rolling insanely on the floor. He was having fun.   
  
//Oh nuts,// Thought Logan, //I got myself in deep crap now.// 


	4. Basketball Blues

Disclaimer: CHRIS, DUH! Hmph, this is annoying.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
--00----()----00--  
  
Chris was playing basketball with Rogue, Bobby and Jubilee, and the Boys' team was winning, especially when they had advantages like fling to reach the net and ice to freeze the ball so it's too cold to handle.Of course, The Girls' team came up with a plan for the second half.  
  
"Hey, I could firework Vampyre and you could suck the life out of the ice Bobby makes!" Jubilee said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, that'll work like an oven to cook pizza!" Rouge squealed. The Boys' team, however, came up with another plan.  
  
"Whenthe ball is near their net, I freeze the ball so it doesn't go in!" Bobby whispered.  
  
"OK, LET'S GOOOO!" Chris shouted across the court.  
  
THe ball was thrown into play, and Vampyre grabbed it and flew nearer to the net. Jubilee fired a multicoloured Catherine Wheel at Vampyre, making him drop the ball. Rogue grabbed the ball and threw with all her might.  
  
"12-18!" Rouge shouted, as she caught the ball and threw again, this time being blasted by ice, which soon was broken by a firework. "14-18!" Jubilee squealed while scoring yet again,"16-18! Remember? First to twenty!" The girls scored twice more that game, and they were celebrating with fireworks of all kinds flinging through the air while the boys got so annoyed that Bobby froze up the entire court. Wolverine came onto the court with an angry look on his face. "Xavier has been kidnapped, and we can't pinpoint him. We need a squadron, But crappy Laser-eyes ain't nowhere. You're our only hope, girls and boys, I made up my mind. They wouldn't usually let you, but Me and Gambit can't go alone. Go get Kurt!" 


	5. The Antimutant submarine

Disclaimer: DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS EVERY TIME?!? IT'S CHRIS, VAMPYRE!  
  
Chapter five  
  
--00----()----00--  
  
Wolverine, Gambit and the kids were on the X-jet. Jubilee was very impressed by the X-men suits, seeing as they fitted the current faishion. Vampyre, seeing as he couldn't stretch his wings, wasn't chuffed at all. He took of the suit and went to Wolverine.  
  
"Could you cut wing holes? Please?" Vampyre asked the clawed man.  
  
"Sure, why not, kid?" The Mutant ripped wing slits in the back, "There ya go." Vampyre slid the costume on, and poked his wings out the pefect holes. He shook his short red hair about randomly and looked at Gambit, who was flying the X-jet.  
  
"I got somet'ing!" Gambit shouted back at Wolverine.  
  
"What is it?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"Don' know." Vampyre went to the console and looked happy.  
  
"It's a sub. And the Prof's on it!" Vampyre grinned.  
  
"Really?" Kurt bamfed over to everyone else, "Hold onto me!"   
  
--00----()----00--  
  
BAMF! They were on board the sub now. They walked down a long but small corridor. There was a locked doorat the end of the corridor.  
  
"Bamf us in, Kurt." Wolverine said quietly.  
  
"I can't. I might bamf into a box. Gambit, blow it up!" Kurt replied.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! They walked in to see a tranquilized Xavier, and a surprised woman next to him.  
  
"Mum! Why did you capture the Professor?" Vampyre asked his mother.  
  
"To get your attention so I could kill my disgrace of a son and his mutant friends. You disgusted our entire, perfect family! We have no choice but to kill you. Kill them, Guards." Said Anne Lawne, the mutant-hating mother. 


	6. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: Ok, NOOOOW We're gettin' somewhere! I own not only Vampyre, but his parents too!  
  
Chapter six  
  
--00----()----00--  
  
"Sorry son, but you're a weirdo to us." Said Vampyre's mum.  
  
"Oh really, Mystique? Nice try at stopping the X-men." the Professor had come to his senses. He had obviously read Mystique's mind; she was turnin into her original, white dressed, skull-foreheaded blue self.  
  
"Crap, you found me. Well, you're all here. TOAD! GET HERE NOW!" Mystique shouted. A yellow thoothed, dirty haired person wearing a tattered pair of jeans and an equally worn-out t-shirt. He flung his toungue out of his mouth, which was AMAZINGLY long, and wrapped it around Vampyre's leg. Gambit threw a charged card at the open mouth, making the mutant pull in his tounge.  
  
"Damn, that hurt!" Toad said through a hand on his mouth.  
  
"T'at's good!" Gambit lughed. Xavier looked at Kurt.  
  
"We need to go!" he said.  
  
"Hold on, Prof. And ze rest of you." Kurt said quietly.  
  
--00----()----00--  
  
BAMF! They were back on an autopilot X-jet, and two people were somehow on board.One, a woman with jet-black hair, the other, a man with a shock of red hair.  
  
"Mum? Dad? Is that the real you?" Vampyre asked.  
  
"Of course! Oh, and I have to tell you something, Chris. We're mutants too." Said the jet-black-haired woman.  
  
"Then why did you get mutant hunters?"  
  
"We didn't!"  
  
"Oh. That Mystique woman."  
  
"Yes, precisely. We have been trying to escape her for about a year now. She used a geney thing and cloned herself. The other one turned into your father. We escaped, when Mystique focused on catching Xavier. We went to the back, and followed you silently. My power is invisibiltiy. We grabbed onto you when you teleported up here, so here we are!" Chris hugged his mother and father tightly.  
  
"You can come with us, Mr. and Mrs. Lawne." Xavier said in his nice, soothing voice. Gambit grabbed the X-jet controls, and flew them back to the institute. 


End file.
